The principal planning of conventional toy beds concentrates on decorative pictures of various kinds of cars, animals, etc. on the flat surface of a bed that may arouse a child's curiosity. This kind of decorative toy bed only gives an appearance in one dimension, not in three dimensions. Such toy beds are quite limited in shapes and styles. Accordingly, the inventor developed the present invention of new toy beds which mimic shapes of locomotives, cars, ships, submarines, tanks, etc. in order to attract children. The toy bed according to the present invention, in addition to having a shape which attracts children, provides a device with which a child can play or amuse himself for a long period of time.